Tokyo Mew Mew: La Creme
by hallogurl
Summary: With Ichigo in London, The Mew Mews are lonely. They head off after her, leaving Tokyo unprotected when a new enemy attacks. What's going to happen? Mew Project 2.0 that's what!


****

Tokyo Mew Mew: La Crème

By: KaoriNeko

Part One

Note: Here I am with another story and brand new characters! AGAIN!! I hope everyone will like this story, I have read all seven volumes of TMM (English & Japanese) and I'll try to make the chapters as TMM as possible, so bear with me and if it isn't TMM enough for you, send me reviews on how to revise it. And by the way, Koumi (Ko-oo-mee)Spice and Jeri (Jeh-lri (not Jerry))Jelly! Enjoy!!

"Ryou, we're so sorry, but, we must go…" Minto began, but she couldn't finish. They were standing in Café Mew Mew about to do the hardest thing they could ever do.

"We're going to London, we have to see Ichigo, it's not right without her here! We all feel unbalanced…." Zakuro said bluntly. The words hit Ryou like a bullet, he stood there, shocked.

"So you're leaving? What if Tokyo comes under attack again?" Ryou shouted.

"You'll have to deal with it, we can't be here without her…it's not right." Retasu said with tears in her green eyes. Minto let out a loud sob and covered her face from view, Zakuro wrapped a lithe arm around her.

"Here are our uniforms, our plane arrives in an hour…" Puurin said. The girls laid their uniforms down on the table and began to walk towards the open doors. Retasu tried to turn back but Zakuro held her back.

"It's better not to say goodbye…" She whispered. And just like that, the Mew Mews were gone.

"Keiichiro! How could they leave us?" Ryou shouted. It was three days after Minto and Company departed. Since there weren't any waitresses, Café Mew Mew closed down, leaving easily two hundred people without a place to eat for lunch.

"I know, it seems so empty without them. Retasu falling, Puurin's tricks, Minto's sarcasm, Zakuro's…silent ness…and Ichigo, Ichigo's beautiful smile…" Keiichiro whispered back. The two boys entered the control room to see if anything was going on in Tokyo, they'd check every so often just in case if Deep Blue decides to go on another killing spree.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound blared from the main computer. "Keii-kun! What's that?" Ryou shouted running over to the computer.

"It's a woman…well, half of a woman." Keiichiro said.

"Huh?" Ryou said, still not understanding.

"It has a woman's body…but has the arms, legs, and face of a bear." Keiichiro said, also puzzled by the footage.

"And now we have no Mew Mews to protect the city," Ryou said glumly. "I knew this would happen!!"

"We must act, and quickly!" Keiichiro shouted to his best friend.

"I have some extra DNA in the lab from the Mew Project." Ryou stated. Keiichiro wheeled around in his chair to face Ryou.

"It's time to start Mew Project 2.0!"

"_Memagurushii, jikan no mure ga! Hashiri nukeru, machi wa SABANNA! Kawaru ga waru, SYU-RU na NYU-SU! Asu ni nareba, daremo wasurete'ru,_" A girl with a magenta ponytail sang, the earphones on her MP3 player blasting Megumi Hayashibara.

"Daisuki-san, turn down that music," The girl's teacher said, "This is your first day at Jurushiki Academy, don't ruin it!"

"Gomen nasai, Fuyumo-sensei." The girl said, taking off her MP3 player.

"Now class, before the last bell rings, I want you all to-" The bell rang, cutting of Fuyumo's sentence. "Forget it, have a nice weekend!"

"Hey, Jeri!" A voice shouted. Jeri turned around, her magenta hair flying.

"Hey! Aka Koumi, right?" Jeri asked. The other girl, who's hair was shoulder-length and cinnamon red, nodded.

"How do you like school so far?" Koumi asked, as she and Jeri exited the school.

"It's okay I guess, I can never stay up in class, that's why I have this!" Jeri raised her pink MP3 player. Koumi just giggled.

"You're really funny, hey, why don't we go get a snack at Café Mew Mew?" Koumi asked.

"What's that?"

"Oh yeah, you're new to Tokyo, Osaka and Tokyo must be totally different." Koumi said giggling, she grabbed Jeri's hand and dragged her down the street.

"CLOSED!" Koumi shouted.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Jeri gasped, admiring the building which was designed to look like a pastry.

"That sucks, they make the best Strawberry Cheesecake, and that waitress Purrin was so fun!" Koumi said, turning from the large doors and walking away.

"Wait! If it's closed…why is the door open?" Jeri asked, pushing open the door just a little. Koumi gasped when she saw a shadowy figure standing in the middle of the Café.

"Help!" A voice shouted from in front of the figure. Jeri turned on the lights and screamed when she saw a woman…or a woman with bear body parts…

"Keiichiro!!" Ryou said, running in to the Café. The Bear Woman growled when Ryou got too close. She had Keiichiro trapped in a corner like a cowering baby.

"Ryou-kun, use the DNA on them!! WE NEED HELP!!" Keiichiro shouted as the hybrid woman got closer. Ryou nodded his blond head and ran to a nearby table, the large DNA Transfer Gun sat on it.

"He's cute…" Jeri whispered to Koumi.

"Ya, but what's he doing?" Koumi asked as she saw Ryou point the large gun towards them. The two girls heard the large gun power up, they tried to run but were paralyzed in fright.

"Mew Project 2.0! Starts now!!"

Kaori: That was awesomely fun!!

Jeri: But the cliffhanger!! I can't wait, I need to find out what happens to me and Koumi!

Koumi: Jeri, we already now! sweat drop

Jeri: Oh yeah! Send Kaori 3 reviews and she'll continue! Trust me, it's good!!

Kaori: Please? pouty face Buh-bye for now!!


End file.
